Back In Time
by EVRWD4YU
Summary: Travel through time as the four Marauders come to Hogwarts-- friendless, lonely, and homesick. Watch these four as they start to become friends, and go through the magic of their first year at Hogwarts.
1. Welcome To Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing but a pack of gum. I'm not getting paid for this... unfortunately :).  
  
Summary: Travel through time as the four Marauders come to Hogwarts-- friendless, lonely, and homesick. Watch these four as they start to become friends, and go through the magic of their first year at Hogwarts.  
  
~   
  
As the first years got off of the Hogwarts Express, James Potter felt his heart flop. He was almost there... almost at school. He sighed happily. His parents had told him many stories about Hogwarts, and he knew it would be a place he loved.  
  
"First years! First years, this way, PLEASE!" A deep voice called. James followed the voice and saw a tall, slim man with thinning brown hair waving them all down. "First years! Please, follow me!" James slowly made his way over to the man. None of his wizard friends from back home were attending Hogwarts. He actually only had five wizard friends. One was going to Beauxbatons, two to Durmstrang, and two to a wizarding school in the United States called Anaheim Academy of Magic. James had been admitted to Anaheim Academy as well, but his parents didn't want him to go so far from home. "FIRST YEARS!" The man once again bellowed. Alas, all the first years were knotted together around the man. "Very well. Follow me." He led them down to the docks, where a dozen boats awaited.   
  
"Whoa," someone breathed from up front. James scrunched up his face. He didn't remember his father talking about this.   
  
"Please, enter the boats. Four to a boat, no more. Hurry up now, we have a time to make. By the way, I am Professor Nurmster, and I will be your Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts." He waited, somewhat impatiently, as the students started to file into boats. James stayed on the dock, unsure what to do. "Come on now," Professor Nurmster prodded. James climbed onto an empty boat, feeling like a twit for sitting there alone.  
  
"Mind if I join you?" A small and tentive voice asked. James looked up and saw a skinny boy with a head full of light brown hair, and brown eyes staring down at him.   
  
"Not at all," James smiled at the boy. "James Potter." He extended his hand. The boy took it and shook it.  
  
"Peter. Peter Pettigrew."   
  
"You two!" Profesor Nurmster called out. "Joined those two on the boat over there. Hurry now, we're running late." James watched as two more boys sat down in his boat.   
  
"Remus Lupin," a tall, good lucking boy with thick brown hair and sparkling brown eyes said. "Nice to meet you all."  
  
"Sirius Black," spat the other boy. He had a handsome face, and a head full of unruly black hair. His eyes were black and penetrating. He was medium sized, with muscular features. He glowered at Peter, already knowing what a wimpy boy this was. "Who're you?" he spat.   
  
"P-peter P-pettigrew," the nervous boy responded.   
  
"James Potter," James said, before the boy could ask. "Nice to meet you... Black." James glowered right back at Sirius. Sirius refused to break his stare.   
  
"Now, now. No need for this," Remus said merrily. "Look! There's the castle!" All the boys twisted in the boat, and their mouths dropped as they saw a big, looming castle hanging over a the lake. Some of the windows were illuminated. In the dark, however, the castle looked intimidating.   
  
"Whoo-oaa," James breathed out. "It's huge!"   
  
"It's just a castle," Sirius said, trying to hide his own excitement behind his bad-boy persona. "Big deal." Remus turned and stared at Sirius.  
  
"No need to put a damper on everyone else's excitement, y'know. Just keep shut if you don't like it." Remus turned back towards the castle, evidently not giving Sirius any chance to come back with anything witty. For the rest of the boat ride, the boys were silent. When they docked and got out of their boats, Sirius sped away from the other three boys. Peter, Remus, and James, however, chose to stay together.  
  
"What do you reckon his deal is?" James asked, pointing his head in the direction that Sirius had just taken off in.  
  
"Don't know, and I honestly couldn't care. Some people are just very rude," Remus said, jovally.   
  
"He's scary," was all Peter could muster.   
  
"All right, come on now," Professor Nurmster said, leading them into the castle. The entrance hall was large enough to fit a house. It was enormous. "I'm going to lead you into the Great Hall now. Single file, if you will." He waited a moment while everyone got into a single line. Then, they entered the Great Hall. James gulped nervously, seeing four, long tables, and one long staff table. They were led all the way to the end of the room, and lined up infront of the staff table. A small, tired-looking wizard entered with a three-legged stool and a worn black hat. All of a sudden, the hat came to life.  
  
"Now hello, boys and girls  
  
To another year with me  
  
As I prepare to sort you  
  
And tell you where you ought to be  
  
Some may go to Gryffindor  
  
The brave and loyal lads  
  
Who are not afraid to fight  
  
And show off what they have  
  
But others may belong to Ravenclaw  
  
Who are smart and clever  
  
Who read and write and do not fight  
  
Who are so nice and bright.  
  
Others may be placed in Slytherin  
  
The house of expectations  
  
Who are so crude and also rude  
  
But are never afraid to be taught a lesson  
  
The rest belong to Hufflepuff  
  
The quiet and most royal  
  
Who sing and dance while they laugh  
  
Who are not afraid of toil.  
  
Now that you have learned the houses  
  
And are ready to encounter me  
  
Step aside and we will see  
  
Where you are supposed to be"  
  
At the end of the song, the Hall erupted in while applause. Someone wolf-whistled loudly. James felt his heart start to beat faster. The same witch who had placed the hat there came with a long scroll.   
  
"Adolf, Angel," she called. A small, mousy haired boy stepped forward. He placed the hat on his head. A moment of silence. Then, all of a sudden-- HUFFLEPUFF! The Hufflepuff table cheered. There were a few more people called. Then, the Professor called "Black, Sirius." James, Remus, and Peter all scowled. They hoped more than anything that this boy would not be in their house. There were several minutes of silence. Then, GRYFFINDOR! The Gryffindor table erupted in cheers. The three boys sighed. They were now praying not to be in Gryffindor. "Evans, Lily" was sorted into Gryffindor.  
  
"Lupin, Remus," the Professor called after a few more people had passed. Remus walked hesitantly up to the hat. He placed it on his head. Almost instantly, the hat screamed GRYFFINDOR! Remus half-smiled, and made his way over to the Gryffindor table, sitting on the opposite end to where Sirius was.   
  
"Malfoy, Lucius." A boy with slicked back blonde hair walked forward to the hat. It had not even been placed on his head when the hat shouted SLYTHERIN! The Slytherin table cheered as the cocky boy sauntered over.   
  
"Pettigrew, Peter." James watched as the gangly boy he had befriended walked over to the hat. He placed it nervously on his head. They watched as the boy sat there for several long, long minutes. Finally, he was placed in Gryffindor. James felt his heart beat faster. He knew he was next. He had seen three people he already knew be placed in Gryffindor-- would he be next.  
  
"Potter, James." James gulped. It was now or never. He made his way very slowly over to the hat. It was placed on his head and it covered his eyes. 'Ahh,' the hat breathed. 'Very clever you are. Very, very clever. You'd make a good canidate for Ravenclaw. Ah, but no. Your bravery is too great to be in Ravenclaw. Perhaps... perhaps...GRYFFINDOR!' The hat screamed the last word out loud. James peeled the hat off of his face, and grinned happily. Applause erupted loudly as he flounced down towards Gryffindor table, sitting between Remus and Peter.   
  
"This is great, James!" Peter said, grinning from ear to ear. James only nodded happily. He watched as one of the last students, "Riddle, Tom," was sorted in Slytherin. Then, the only boy left was called. "Severus, Snape." He was also placed in Slytherin. James was rather surprised there were no other people after him. There were still so many letters left in the alphabet! When everyone was sorted, the Headmaster, Headmaster Garlin, stood to speak.   
  
"Welcome, first years, to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It is excellent to have you here. Please be aware that the Forest is Forbidden to anyone who wishes to remain alive. I am not kidding you either. The Forest is filled with many dangerous creatures. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Dorly, would like you to all be forewarned that anyone caught doing magic in the hallways will face dire consequences. That is all. Now, dig in!" Headmaster Garlin clapped his hand three times, and the plates before the students filled up with food.   
  
"This is great!" Peter exclaimed, towering his plate with food. Remus took a small serving of everything. James only took a little bit of certain things, too excited to eat. After they finished eating, desert appeared. They all dug in on desert. And after dinner, the prefects at each table stood up. The Gryffindor prefect was a tall boy who was muscular and had short, black hair and bright hazel eyes.  
  
"Hello, fellow Gryffindors. I am your prefect, Adam Ligouri. If you will all follow me, I will lead you to the Gryffindor Tower!" All the first years got up and followed Adam. He led them up many stairs and halls. "Be careful for the stairs, everyone. They have a tendancy to get bored, and, ah, move. You don't want to get caught on a moving staircase, believe me." Once they reached the hall to the Gryffindor tower, they stopped infront of a very fat lady, wearing a frilly pink dress, and holding an even frillier pink umbrella. "This is the Fat Lady. She is the, well, guard of the tower. You'll need a password to get in. The password, for now, is 'Illuminate.' Please do not forget it." Adam faced the picture. "Illuminate!" The portrait swung open, revealing a hole in the wall. They all walked throught, and found themselved in a circular room, with red and gold emblazoned curtains, red poufy chintz armchairs, and a roaring fire. Portraits of lions and Godric Gryffindor covered the walls. It was very homey. "This, everyone, is the Gryffindor Commonroom. There are chairs to relax on, and tables to do homework, play cards, chess, or whatever have you."   
  
"There's no T.V.?" asked a Muggle-born first year with firey red hair. Adam chuckled.   
  
"No, 'fraid not. We don't have, ah, muggle conviences here at Hogwarts. You get used to it, though. It isn't as awful as it may seem to you now." A tall boy with wild brown hair stepped forward. He was huge, and resembled none other than a giant. James didn't remember watching him get sorted.  
  
"Rebeus Hagrid," the boy said rougly. "I may look odd ter yeh, buh I'm really not tha bad," he said. "Half giant, I am. Me mum was a giant, me dad a muggle." The other seven Gryffindors stared in awe at him. Adam just smiled.  
  
"We have eleven new Gryffindors-- you guys. Boys, step to this side, girls, this side." The boys and girls divied. There were seven boys and four girls. "We've never had so many boys before, actually. You'll have to be split into two dormitories. You four," he said, pointing at Remus, Peter, James, and Sirius. "You'll be in First Years Boy Dormitories A. You three," he said, pointing at Rebeus, and the two red heads, "You'll be in Dormitories B. Now, introduce yourselves to one another. It's important you know each other, since you'll be in the same classes." By this time, however, mostly all the Gryffindor's were crowded around them.  
  
"Sirius Black," Sirius growled.  
  
"James Potter," James said with a half grin.  
  
"Peter Pettigrew," Peter said ever so softly.   
  
"Remus Lupin!" Lupin grinned happily.   
  
"Rebues Hagrid."   
  
"Frank DeRose," said the red-headed Muggle.  
  
"Arthur Weasley," said the other redhead, while rubbing his head with a grin. Adam turned to face the four girls.   
  
"Introduce yourselves."   
  
"I'm Lily Evans," the girl with black hair and striking green eyes said. "Nice to meet you. I'm a Muggle."   
  
"I'm Alice Luster," said a girl with bushy brown hair and clear blue eyes. "I'm half and half."   
  
"Dharma Montgomery. I'm a purebred," she said proudly, tossing a lock of her long, black hair over her shoulder. "My father, George Montgomery graduated from Hogwarts. He was Head Boy. He now works for the ministry!" The last girl stepped forward.  
  
"Justina Concepcion," she said tentively. "I'm a muggle as well. I come from the States...," she trailed off as she noticed a lot of eyes on her. "The Headmaster sent me a letter. I'm happy to be here, although it was a long ride." James smiled at her, and he noticed that Sirius was, well, transfixed on her, to put it mildly. Justina twirled a strand of her honey brown hair around her finger, and her big, brown eyes danced nervously from face to face. Sirius could tell she was wondering if she would be accepted.  
  
"I think that's, uh, awesome," Sirius said after a moment. Justina smiled gratefully at him.  
  
"Thank you."   
  
"Well, everyone, nice to meet you. Since you have basically just introduced yourselved to everyone in the common room, you're free to do as you please. Just, don't stay up too late. Classes start tomorrow." With a wink, Adam departed the circle. Everyone else also went back to what they were doing before. The eleven first years stared at each other expectantly. Justina decided to be the first to mingle, and she walked over tentively to Sirius.  
  
"Hey," she said. Sirius smiled briefly.  
  
"Hi."   
  
"Excited to be here?" She asked.  
  
"Somewhat. It's good to be away from my home. My deranged mother is too much for me to handle. Not to mention, my insane brother. He goes to Durmstrang. He's fascinated in the Dark Arts. Had he came here, I'm sure he'd be in Slytherin." Justina only smiled. "Oh. You don't know much about the Wizarding World do you?"  
  
"No, 'fraid not. I was, uhm, hoping you might help me though," Justina said softly, her face heating up.   
  
"I'd like to do that," Sirius said after a moment. He let a grin take over his face. James, Remus, and Peter all watched on, amused. "Well, I'd better get ready for bed. I'll see you later, Justina."   
  
"Yeah. See ya...," she said, watching Sirius walk up the stairs to the boys dormitories. Remus, James, and Peter all followed after him.  
  
~   
  
Well, what do you think? The more reviews I get, the more I put out. I really want people to read my story, and I'd really appreciate it if you reccomended it. I won't continue unless I know you guys like it. 


	2. You're Bloody Right

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all. K?  
  
~  
  
The next morning, Sirius was the first one up in his dorm. He dressed quickly, looking around at the people in his room. *Why couldn't I have been in the other dorm room?* Sirius asked himself. Grumbling lowly, he grabbed his wand and left the room. He entered the empty common room, realizing it was a bit earlier to go to breakfast. He sighed. Great. He suddenly remembered he had to write his mum, like she had ordered, to let him know he was safe. He sat at a table, and took out a scroll and quill. Dipping the quill in his ink well, he scribbled a quick note.  
  
"Dear Mum,  
  
I am at Hogwarts. I have just woken up, and today is the start of classes. There are six other first year boys. They split us up into two dorms, and I am with these three incredibly annoying boys. All in all, though, things aren't too bad. How is Regulas? Reeking havoc at Durmstrang, I suppose. Well, I'll keep in touch.  
  
Sirius Black."   
  
Sirius rolled up the letter just as people started filing down the stairs.  
  
"Sirius!" A voice called. He turned at the voice. Justina was bounding down the stairs, a grin on her face. Sirius smiled for a moment, then turned back to sealing his letter. "What's that?"  
  
"A letter to my mum."   
  
"Oh? How are you to send it?"   
  
"Owl post." Justina still looked a little lost. "Our owls deliver our mail. I taught mine to come to breakfast every morning to see if I have anything to send out, so I don't have to go to the Owlry."  
  
"I see. Well, do you know how to get down to the great hall?" Justina asked softly. Just then, Remus, Peter, and James came up besides Sirius.  
  
"I do," James said with a grin. Remus smirked and cast a glance over at Sirius. Sirius' face tensed up. "Would you like me to show you?" Justina smiled politely.  
  
"Sure. Let me just wait for my friend, Lily, to come down. She's a muggle, too, and could use some help." James smiled.  
  
"No problem." Sirius slipped away from the group and quickly exited through the portrait hole. Within a few minutes, Lily Evans skipped down the steps.   
  
"Justina!" She called. "There you are! Sorry I took so long--" suddenly, she caught site of James, Remus, and Peter. "And who are these guys?" She asked with a dazzling smile. James was enthralled by her beauty.   
  
"This is James. He's offered to help me--us-- down to the Great Hall."   
  
"But what happened to--"  
  
"--I don't know," Justina interrupted quickly. Lily just smiled knowingly, and turned to Remus and Peter.  
  
"And you are...?"  
  
"Remus Lupin," Remus said with a grin. Lily immediately liked him. He had an easy way about him. Always smiling, and always happy.  
  
"Peter Pettigrew." Peter said softly.   
  
"Well, boys, shall we go then?" Lily asked. James nodded.  
  
"Follow me!" James led Lily out the portrait hole. Justina turned to Peter and Remus.  
  
"Well... since he obviously forgot about me," she said nervously, suddenly feeling very self concious.   
  
"Don't worry about him," Peter said. "We'll help you." Justina nodded gratefully, and left the common room with them.   
  
At breakfast, Sirius sat by himself at the end of the table. He ate quickly, not talking to anyone. In his mind, however, he was cursing out James. Sirius snapped out of his thoughts when someone plopped onto the seat infront of him. Sirius looked up and saw Justina smiling. "Why'd you leave this morning?" she asked, piling food onto her plate.  
  
"Didn't think I was needed," Sirius said gruffly. Justina just stood quiet, munching on her breakfast.   
  
"Lily! Over here!" Justina said, flagging Lily down. Lily bounced over, followed by James, Remus, and Peter. James took a seat next to Sirius, and Remus and Peter next to James. Lily sat across from James. Sirius tensed up. Suddenly, before he could act upon anything, a swoosh was heard from overhead. Heads snapped in the direction of the ceiling. Lily and Justina gasped as dozens of owls came swooping down towards tables. One beautiful, sleek, black owl landed infront of Sirius. Sirius stroked the owl.   
  
"Well, hello, Midnight," Sirius cooed. Justina and Lily watched in awe. A tawny owl swooped over to James, dropping a letter, and the Daily Prophet. James dropped a knut into the leathery pouch the owl held, and it sped away. James opened the letter, and read silently to himself. He turned back to the group. Remus was reading his copy of the Daily Prophet, and Peter was stuffing his face. Lily looked over to James.  
  
"Interesting letter?" She smiled, watching Sirius tie his letter to Midnights leg, and sending him on his way.   
  
"Oh, nothing special. Just my mum and dad telling me they're fine and all. They're going away on holiday in a two weeks, and will be gone for three weeks. They said they'd keep in touch. That's all." Lily just nodded.   
  
"Schedules! Here are your Schedules!" Adam shouted, walking up and down the table, handing out schedules. He handed one to each of the first years, then went on down the table.   
  
"What do we have first?" Peter asked, between bites of food.   
  
"Double Potions with Slytherin. Professor Drumline," Remus supplied, grinning at Peter. "I heard he's tough. He's head of Slytherin house, and he favors Slytherins. Or so I've been told."   
  
"Well, that's not fair!" Justina huffed. Remus shrugged.   
  
"Well, we'd better hurry up to Gryffindor Tower to get our couldrens and scales and such," James said. "We'll see you later. Are you joining us, Sirius?" Sirius stood up.  
  
"Guess so. See ya," he waved at Justina and Lily, and left the Great Hall with the other three.  
  
"Why are you so hostile?" James asked, as they made there way up a flight of stairs. "Watch the second step to the top, Peter. Your foot sinks in. I'd hate to have to pull you out." Peter nodded, and hopped over it.  
  
"I'm not."   
  
"Now, now, don't deny it," Remus said merrily. "You've been pretty rude to us." Sirius was quiet for a moment.   
  
"I shouldn't be in Gryffindor," he said, alas.   
  
"And why not? Illuminate." The Fat Lady swung open, and they all stepped in. They made their way up to their dorms, Sirius still thinking about his answer. As they were getting their couldrens out, he answered.  
  
"I should be in Slytherin. My mother will have a field day when she finds out I'm in Gryffindor. My mum... she's very picky about things. She believes that Hogwarts should only accept pure bloods." Sirius shrugged. "A big fan of Salazar Slytherin." Sirius paused, heaving his couldren, and following Remus down the stairs and out the common room. As they made their way to the dungeons, he continued. "My brother, Regulus, is a year younger. He got an early acceptance to Durmstrang. I guess because he's been studying the Dark Arts since he could read. And Durmstrang... they only accept purebloods. Very rarely do they accept half bloods. And they're very, very focused on the Dark Arts, as you probably know. I'm not like my brother... or my mum, either. I don't feel the same way on a lot of things."   
  
"So then why do you care?" Peter questioned. Sirius shrugged.  
  
"She's still my mum, whether shes a crackpot old fool or not. Besides, it's a lot easier to just do as she says." Sirius kicked open the door to the potions room. Professor Drumline nodded at them.   
  
"Next time, boys, please try to come on time." He glanced at his watch. "Your approximately three minutes late." Sirius heard a few Slytherins snigger, and he shot menacing glares at him. One boy in particular, had an evil look to his eye. He had long, greasy black hair, and a hooked nose. His eyes were black. He glared right back at Sirius. Next to him was a boy with short, black hair that was similar to James'. It lie, like James', in every which direction. But the boys features were not friendly, as James' were. He had cold, black eyes. Sirius wondered if it was a trait for Slytherins to have black eyes. His nose flared as he stared Sirius down. His mouth curved into a sneer. "Excuse me, boy! Do you mind ending your staring contest with Mr. Riddle and Mr. Snape, and taking a seat, please?" Professor Drumline said irritably. Sirius didn't look away. "Ten points from Gryffindor. You two, with the brown hair. Sit here," he said, pointing to a station in the middle of the room. Remus and Peter went and sat down. "You two, with the black hair, sit behind them." James shot a dirty look at Snape and Riddle, but made his way to the station behind Remus and Peter. Sirius didn't move. He still refused to break eye contact first. "Boy! MOVE!" Professor Drumline roared. Sirius' mouth twitched.  
  
"My name is Sirius Black, not boy," he spat. His eyes were still glued to Snape's.  
  
"Twenty points from Gryffindor. Now, take your seat, Mr. Black." The way he said Black was like he was talking about filth. Sirius started walking down the aisle, but he still kept his eyes on Snape. When he took his seat, Snape broke the glare, facing forward. Sirius growled, mumbling under his breath. James looked at him and sighed. What was he going to do about him. "Now that you two troublemakers," Drumline said, staring menacingly at James and Sirius, "have been seated, we will begin." Drumline began to swoop down the aisle. "Potions is a precise subject. An extra newt eye, or frog leg, and the potion could go haywire." He stopped infront of James and Sirius, and sneered down on them. "I don't expect many of you to excell in this subject, obviously." Sirius growled. "What was that, Mr. Black?" he asked, tapping his finger on the desk.  
  
"Nothing," Sirius responded defiantly.  
  
"As I thought." Drumline turned and walked back up the aisle, stopping next to Snape and Riddle's station. "But others will excell wonderfully in this subject." Snape beamed proudly, and Riddle shot Snape a nasty look. It was obvious not many people got along well with Snape. Drumline smirked down at Riddle and Snape. It seemed he had reasons for pairing them together. "Now, let's see how much you know." Drumline swooshed to the front of the room. "Who, may I ask, knows what Wolfsbane is used for." Dharma Montgomery's hand flew up. Drumline ignored her. "Mr. Black?"   
  
"I don't know, and I couldn't care less," he sneered.   
  
"Five points from Gryffindor." James groaned. Already, thirtyfive points had been deducted from their house. "When someone drinks Unicorns Blood, what does it do to them? And why do they drink it?" Drumline looked over to James. "Mr. Potter?" James smirked. He knew this answer.  
  
"Even if the person is an inch from death, the Unicorns blood will replenish them, but ar horrible costs." The grin on Drumline's face got smaller. He cleared his throat.  
  
"Very well. Five points for Gryffindor," he said, rather reluctantly. "Now, everyone, take out your couldrens. We're going to start with a simple potion for today. Whoever fails to complete this potion in the correct way will lose their house fifteen points. Each." Drumline waved his wand, and directions on how to make the potion filled the board. "You have one hour. At the end of one hour, you will put your potions in a flask. For the last half hour, I will test it out. Begin."   
  
Remus turned around to scowl at Sirius. "Nice job, you twit! Losing Gryffindor thirty points in only the first half hour of the day!" Sirius glowered back.  
  
"Shut. It." Remus just shook his head and turned around. James turned to Sirius.  
  
"Read the instructions carefully, Sirius. We don't want to lose any more points." James turned back to his couldren.  
  
"It wasn't my fault," Sirius said after a moment.  
  
"What?" James asked.  
  
"Snape. I hate him."   
  
"You know him?"  
  
"Afraid I do." Sirius started to extract lacewigs from his potions kit. "We go back to being kids. Our parents used to be friends. Snape and I have hated each other for as long as I know. We've always got into duels. And him being here is no help. He deserves to be at Durmstrang, that Severus Snape." James bit his lip.  
  
"Can you try to ignore him? Atleast in Potions? Drumline hates us... we all see it. And he'll favor his students before he'll favor us." Sirius shrugged.  
  
"I could try." James nodded.   
  
"Thanks." For the rest of the lesson, James and Sirius worked quietly on their potions. At the end of the lesson, they put their potions in the flasks, and brought them up to Drumline's desk. James' potion, much to Drumlines dislike, was correct. He gave a brief nodded, then told James he could leave. James lingered by the door, waiting for Sirius. Sirius, also much to Drumlines liking, did the potion correctly. As Sirius sauntered over, James gave a cautious grin.   
  
"Atleast we did that all right."   
  
"Yeah. What's next?" Sirius asked, dropping into stride with James. James checked his schedule.   
  
"Transfiguration with Professor Nurmster. Thats from ten to eleven. Then we have Charms with Professor Filene. Then lunch," James responded. Sirius gave a small smile. James stared at him intently. "You know, Sirius...," he started. "You can take your wall down."   
  
"Wall?" Sirius questioned, following James up a flight of stairs, hoping he knew where he was going.   
  
"The wall you built around you. You're always so... I don't know... guarded. You never let loose and have fun. Remus, Peter, and I just want to be your friends," James added. Sirius stopped short.  
  
"You don't have my life, James. Neither does Peter or Remus. They don't know what I go through. And I deal with it the way I deal with it." Sirius glared James down. James glared back.  
  
"We just want to be your friends."  
  
"Whatever. We're going to be late." Sirius pushed past James into the Transfiguration classroom. James followed right behind him.  
  
"Why don't you want us to be your friend?"  
  
"Shh! We'll talk about this later. We're going to get in trouble!" Sirius took a seat behind Peter and Remus. James sat next to him.  
  
"You're bloody right that we'll talk about this later," James hissed as Professor Nurmster began to lecture them.  
  
~   
  
Let me know what you think. More reviews = More chapters. :-). 


	3. Moony, Prongs, Padfoot, and Wormtail

Disclaimer: I own nothing... nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing, N O T H I N G!  
  
~   
  
At lunch that day, Sirius didn't say a word, hoping that if he was quiet, James would not try and resume their talk. But, no such luck.   
  
"So," James said, inbetween a bite of food. Remus and Peter looked at each other inquiringly.  
  
"So what?" Peter asked. James shot him a look of daggers.   
  
"I was talking to Sirius," he said. Sirius pretended not to hear. Remus grinned.   
  
"Peter, I don't think this quite includes us."   
  
"Oh." Peter began to stuff his face once more. Sirius put his fork down, and took his wand out. Peter's eyes widened and he looked from James to Sirius to Remus. "What's he doing?" he whispered. For once, not even Remus had a smile on his face. Sirius was staring straight ahead, at the Slytherin table. James, Peter, and Remus followed his eyes and saw him staring at Severus. Severus, however, was not aware of the boys gaze. He was bent over a book on Potions, reading silently, his lips moving as he read. Sirius' mouth twitched into a happy sneer.   
  
"Sirius...," James said warningly. Sirius glared at James. "What are you doing.... that isn't including me?" James said with a grin. Sirius gave him a small smile, and clapped a hand on his shoulder. Maybe there was hope for James yet.  
  
"Come here," Sirius instructed, grabbing James and whispering into his ear. James started laughing.  
  
"Sounds great!" James turned to Remus and Peter. "Care to join us?" Peter looked at the two uncertainly. James had a feeling he would say yes just to be accepted. Remus, apparently, also noticed this, and answered before Peter could.  
  
"I think Peter and I will, ah, sit this one out, if you don't mind," Remus said, casting a glance at Peter. Peter looked relieved.   
  
"Y-yes, I agree with R-remus," Peter stuttered. He kept glancing nervously at Snape. "You're going to get yourselves in t-t-trouble," he said, ever so softly. Sirius grinned.  
  
"Trouble is my middle name, wouldn't you say so, James?"   
  
"Of course, Sirius," James said, grinning. He extracted his wand from his robes. "Where's the other one?"  
  
"What other one?" Sirius questioned. James stared at him for a moment, willing him to understand. "Oh! You mean... Riddle?" He asked. James only nodded. "I don't think we should start with him."   
  
"Why not?"   
  
"Well it was Snape with the problem... not really Tom...," Sirius trailed off. "You can if you want. But it's like just... picking a blind target."   
  
"Wha' are yeh doin'?" A gruff voice suddenly called. Sirius and James turned toward the voice. It belonged to Rebeus Hagrid. He was sitting with Arthur Weasley and Frank DeRose.   
  
"Nothing," Sirius replied curtly. Arthur gave a small nod, and turned back towards Frank.  
  
"So, tell me more about eleektreeceetee," he said.   
  
"Electricity," Frank corrected.   
  
"Right, that," Arthur said. Remus laughed jovially, amused by Arthurs excitement on the muggle world.   
  
"Well, yeh bes' watch wah yeh do," Rebeus said. "Don' want yeh to get in trouble."   
  
"Don't worry about us, Rebeus," James said. "We'll be fine." Rebeus only nodded, still very much aware they were up to something. James turned back to Sirius.  
  
"Okay, we won't do anything to him. Snape, than, shall we?" James asked. Sirius nodded.  
  
"On the count of three, than. One, two, three!" Sirius counted. Muttering under their breath, and pointing their wands at Snape, both James and Sirius sent a curse flying his way. They watched, waiting to see what was going to happen. All of a sudden, Snape stood. Sirius watched with wide eyes, and James smirked. This was his curse, he was sure. Snape's leg shot out from underneath him, moving in every which direction. Snape's eyes bulged in his head as he tried to control his legs. Finally, he could stand no longer, and he flew to the ground. As he lie on the ground, his legs still kicked in every direction. Sirius was laughing, along with half of the Great Hall. All of the Slytherins stood stock still, watching the exchange. Finally, the Head Boy, Nicholas Zalinia, stood up and did a counter curse. Snape stood up, his eyes bulging, his face bright red. Sirius frowned.  
  
"My curse... it didn't take effect," he whispered to James. James shrugged.  
  
"Do something... fast," James muttered back. Sirius licked his lips. He muttered something under his breath, and in a second, Snape was upside down in the air. His robes fell over his head as he dangled. James and Peter roared with laughter. Remus eyed the Staff Table warily. Headmaster Garlin was eyeing it with anger blazing his eyes. Remus noticed one Professor, however, had amusement dancing in his eyes. He had never noticed this Professor before.   
  
"Who's that?" Remus asked Rebeus Hagrid, pointing at a Professor at the end of the table. He had graying brown hair that hung long down his back. He had a beard, coming just below his chin, and he was staring out at the lunch room through half-moon spectacles.  
  
"Tha'd be Professor Dumbledore," Hagrid said. "Teaches astronomy." Remus nodded and turned his attention back on the Professor. Sirius was now moving his wand under the table, making Snape spin in circles. Peter roared with laughter, noticing the look on Snape's face. He looked about ready to hurl!   
  
"Whoever is doing that, stop it NOW!" Headmaster Garlin roared. The laughing stopped immediately. Sirius held his wand steady under the table, holding Snape upside down still. "NOW I SAID!" Sirius muttered lowly under his breath, and put his wand back into his pocket. Snape collapsed in a heap on the floor. He didn't move. He had landed hard on his shoulder. The Head Boy rushed over to him. "What is wrong with him?" Headmaster Garlin asked, standing up. His eyes danced over the crowd of students, trying to pick out who did it. Sirius and James plastered an innocent look on his face.  
  
"Dislocated shoulder, I'd say," Zalinia responded. His black eyes also checked out the group of students. They landed on the Gryffindor table. He knew it came from there-- he just didn't know which had done it.   
  
"Mr. Zalinia, please escort Severus up to the hospital wing. Madam Jones will be happy to assist him," Headmaster Garlin said. "You will be excused if you miss your first lesson, or are late to it. Now go." Zalinia flicked his wand, and Snape rose. Holding the wand over his shoulder, he exited the Great Hall, Snape floating behind him, face contorted in pain. Sirius looked at James, trying to contain his grin. Peter looked around worridly. "Whoever did this will pay," Garlin growled. "I will find out who it was. And when I do, beware." With that, he stormed out of the Great Hall. After a few moments, the chatter picked up again. Sirius and James just grinned at each other. Peter chuckled nervously. Remus however, was still watching Dumbledore.  
  
"He knows."   
  
James turned to look at Remus. "Who knows?"   
  
"Professor Dumbledore."  
  
"And who is that?" Sirius asked with a sneer.   
  
"Him," Remus nodded to the wizard. Dumbledore was staring at them through his glasses. He didn't seem too upset, but he wasn't happy, either. Sirius narrowed his eyes and stared right back at the professor. James, however, wasn't as daring.   
  
"C'mon, Sirius," James said, standing up. "Lets get out of here before we do get pinned for this." Sirius stood. "We'll catch up with you later, Remus." Peter waved as he continued eating. Remus still kept his eyes on Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes... later," Remus said, absentmindedly.  
  
James and Sirius exited through the main doors, deciding to be early to Herbology. They walked in silence to Greenhouse One, and sat down at a station together. "So," James said. Sirius stared at him. He couldn't believe he was going to pock this subject up again. But, much to his surprise, he didn't ask Sirius to answer his question. Instead, he answered it himself. "So, I guess you decided to accept us?" Sirius bit his lip.  
  
"Yeah," he said roughly. "I'm letting the wall crumble. I guess I do need friends." James smiled and Sirius allowed a little grin.   
  
"I was thinking," James said after a few minutes of silence.  
  
"Oh, no, were you?!" Sirius asked, feigning shock. "Did your brain go into overload?" James scowled, but then laughed along with Sirius.  
  
"Almost," he said with a smirk. "But... seriously. I think the four of us... we need names to call each other. Like, special names, you know. Just to make the four of us more special." Sirius just sat in thought for a moment. People started to poor into Greenhouse One. Remus and Peter rushed over. James repeated to them what he just told Sirius. Peter nodded enthusiastically.   
  
"I agree!" He squeaked. "That'd be cool!" Remus also nodded. Sirius, finally agreed.   
  
"Well, what are our names going to be?" James asked, propping his chin on his hand. Remus was the first to speak.  
  
"I dub myself Moony."   
  
"Moony?" Sirius questioned. "Why?" Remus just grinned mysteriously.  
  
"For my own reasons," he said simply. Sirius rolled his eyes. Peter just nodded. James grinned.  
  
"Moony," James said. "I like it." They were all quiet for a second. James looked at Peter. "Wormtail," he said suddenly. "Wormtail. Peter, you're Wormtail!" Peter's eyes got wide.  
  
"W-wormtail? Why?"   
  
"Well, look at you," Sirius said, getting the idea. "You're skinny... small... shrimpy.. you fit the description. And I have a feeling you have a way of, ah, worming your way out of situations... by, perhaps, manipulating the situation to fit you. You just have that, well, look to you."   
  
Peter sighed. "Wormtail it is then," he gave in reluctantly. James grinned.   
  
"Now, what about you two?" Remus questioned. Sirius and James looked at each other and shrugged. Just then, Professor Lilac entered. She clapped her hands.   
  
"Okay, everyone, listen up!" Gryffindors had class with the Hufflepuffs, and they all turned to face Professor Lilac. "Welcome to Herbology, all. This class is not one of the most difficult classes you will face this year, but it does need you to have complete attention. Today, though, is not going to be too hard. I am going to pass out a list of herbs, and I want you all just to explore the grounds, and look for these herbs. The first person back will receive fifty points for their house. You may work in groups if you like. It will probably be a better idea, because if you come back in a group, all of you containing each herb, you each will receive fifty points for your house. No more than four to a group though. I don't want you all to receive TOO much house points now, do I?" Professor Lilac asked with a grin. Her smile suggested otherwise. James, Remus, Peter, and Sirius got their lists and exited the greenhouse. They began searching the grounds for their herbs. Their lists had pictures of the herbs that moved to show the whole image of the herb.   
  
"So, what about names for you two?" Peter questioned, as he crawled on the grass, looking for his herbs. Sirius and James just looked at each other.   
  
"P...," James started. Sirius' brow crinkled. Peter was still on the ground, inspecting herbs. "Padfoot." James said, after racking his brain.   
  
"PADFOOT?" Sirius asked incredeously. "WHY?" Remus laughed, and picked up the herb that Peter was inspecting.  
  
"This is one of the herbs on our list," Remus said. "It's Magnolia. See if there are three more samples around for the rest of us." Remus shoved the herb back in Peter's pocket as he kept searching.   
  
"It just feels right, is all," James said simply. "It will suit you in the future. I know it." Sirius sighed, now knowing how Peter had felt minutes before. "Oh, fine," Sirius said. "I agree, I agree." James grinned. "Now, you," Sirius said, pointing at James. "What about you?" Peter handed Remus three more forms of Magnolia, and Remus handed them to the other two. Wiping off his robes, Peter stood up and they moved on. A whole bunch of students were milling around the grounds.   
  
"One down, nine to go," Sirius muttered. Beads of sweat started to form on his forehead. The heat was killing him. They walked in silence for a few more minutes. "What's your favorite animal, James?" Sirius asked. It was just a question to break the silence. James wrinkled his brow, taken by surprise in the question. He bent down and picked up a flower.   
  
"This is one. Mandrake Petal, I think." James handed it to Remus, who studied it carefully.  
  
"Yes, I think you're right." Remus handed the herb back to James, and scoured the ground for extra. James pondered Sirius' question.   
  
"A horse, I'd have to say," James said, after some thought. "A white stallion."   
  
"All right," Sirius said. He started thinking about James' new name. "I think I have it." James looked at him.  
  
"Have what?"   
  
"Your nickname, obviously," he said with an eye roll. "Prongs... it goes with your favorite animal, kinda."   
  
"Prongs. I like it." James grinned. Remus found the extra Mandrake Petals.   
  
"So we all have nicknames?" Peter asked dumbly. Sirius' nostrils flared and he bit his toungue to come back with a rude remark.   
  
"Yes, Peter," James said, exasperated. "We all have nicknames."   
  
"Padfoot, Prongs, Moony, and Wormtail," Remus repeated. "I like it." James, Sirius, and Peter all nodded.  
  
"Me too," they said, almost in unison. "Me too."  
  
~  
  
More Reviews = More Chapters! 


End file.
